First Kiss
by NorikoTheGhost
Summary: A story of two childhood sweethearts, often times paired by their parents since they could remember and due to some circumstances, these two children grew up hating each other. And with just a kiss, will their hate for each other be changed into love?TxT
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, my fellow Hana Yori Dango fans! And welcome to my new fanfic! :-D**

**First Kiss – a story of two childhood sweethearts, often times paired by their parents since they could remember and due to some circumstances, these two children grew up hating each other. And with just a kiss, will their hate for each other be changed into love? TxT**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hana Yori Dango or any of its wonderful characters. Just read and review. And just a make-up for everyone who ahs been waiting for an update to my other fanfic, Wonderland. I'm really sorry everyone. My computer was reformatted and all my documents were deleted so I might need to read and re-make the chapter that was lost. Really sorry. :) I do hope that you'll appreciate this one as much as you love Wonderland. :) And again, I didn not base this on the anime/drama version.**

* * *

_**Twelve Years Ago...**_

_It was a night of festivity and the whole city was celebrating a festival. It was where women usually dressed up with their kimonos and the Domyouji family decided to celebrate it with the Makino family. Their young ones, Tsukasa Domyouji and Tsukushi Makino, were both on the takoyaki stand. Both have their own share of takoyakis. And because Tsukasa's clumsiness, his own takoyaki was spilled over Tsukushi's red kimono printed with Sakura flowers. That made Tsukushi cry and since Tsukasa wants her to stop crying, he kissed her. Not just a kiss – a real kiss! And yes, it was on the lips!_

_--_

"Alright! I got your point, mom!" Tsukushi suddenly stopped those scenes on her head. It was very frustrating for her that her mother uses that particular part of her childhood on her own advantage. It was really very frustrating for the seventeen year old young lady to have that kind of childhood memory. "Fine! I'll invite that Tsukasa Domyouji on my eighteenth birthday! Happy now?" she almost yelled, her eyes shrinking and eyebrows meeting at the center of her forehead.

Mrs. Makino seemed so happy, on the other hand. For once again, she had what she wants from her daughter. Their family has been a good friend to the Domyoujis and it's just fair that her daughter will have the finest escort for her grand debut. Sure there are other more fishes on the sea, but Tsukasa Domyouji is the finest catch among them. And yes, she likes him for her daughter.

"That's good to hear then. I'm really happy that you're cooperating with me, Tsukushi." Her mother smiled sweetly at her while giving her a tight embrace. Tsukushi was not able to embrace her mother back, instead she rolled her eyes secretly.

--

"Do you really have to remind me of that incident?" Tsukasa Domyouji made a comment on her mother as she was giving him a brief detail of him kissing young Tsukushi twelve years ago. "I already told you I'm going. Geez mom, how annoying can you be?" he sarcastically commented.

His mother, who was smiling contentedly awhile back, suddenly looked at her son with daggered eyes. She made a quick but light slap on her own son's shoulder. "I know you, Tsukasa!" she told him coldly. "Remember when you promised you'd accompany Shigeru on Paris to buy her purse but you didn't? Instead, you went to New York and watched Harry Potter! New York, Tsukasa! New York!" his mother ranted.

Tsukasa couldn't help but laugh at that moment and again, his mother gave a slap on his shoulder. "That was totally embarrasing to their family, Tsukasa!" she told him flatly.

"Mom?!" Tsukasa called out for seize-fire. "Could you hit my other shoulder as well? This one's numb already, neh?"

"TSUKASA!"

--

"So, what is your plan?" Yuki, Tsukushi's best friend, suddenly asked her. Yuki made a visit on the Makino's mansion that same afternoon and Tsukushi relayed her about her parents' plan on making Tsukasa as her escort. "You already asked Rui to be your escort."

Tsukushi sighed at that fact. Rui Hanazawa has always been her crush since grade school. "I don't know, Yuki!"she told her best friend matter-of-factly. "And I don't want Tsukasa over Rui! I have long planned to spend that precious night of my life with Rui and no way that Tsukasa will ruin it." She strongly speaks it while drawing her white curtains and with the view that came into her, it was as if Tsukushi wants to murder someone.

At their garden area, Tsukasa was slouching alongside her parents and his mother as well. Tsukasa, as if having the sense that someone was watching him, turned his head on Tsukushi's way. Both of them stared at each other as if waiting for the other to attack.

"ARGH!! What is he doing here?" Tsukushi drew back the curtains and without any further informations, Yuki already knew who she was talking about. And just to make sure, Yuki gave a quick glance and indeed, she saw Tsukasa who is now having a sip of his own cup of tea. She even saw Tsukushi's mother talking to one of their servants and pointed at their direction.

"Well, I probably need to get going now, Tsukushi." It seems like your presence will be needed over there." she said and pointed at where the Domyoujis and her parents are. "Ja matta neh?"

--

**Author's Notes: I probably would assume that you already know that the Makinos and the Domyoujis are friends and that they are of the same level. I'm just trying to see if Tsukushi x Tsukasa will still work without one of them being rich while the other is poor. :-)**

**And I'm sorry, this is just a short one. I'll try to make the next one longer. I need to have a rest now because I currently have an illness.**

**I miss you everyone! *super hug* for everyone! (^_^)**

****NorikoTheGhost****


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the wonderful reviews guys! I know you've all been waiting for the second chapter..may I just recommend my other Hana Yori Dango fanfic which is Wonderland? Please do try to read and review it as well.. (^_^) Anyways, here's chapter two for you… please read and review…**

**I do NOT own HYD and it's wonderful characters… (^_^)**

* * *

Tsukasa was sitting quietly at one of the sofa and boredom is written all over his face. Although a lifestyle magazine occupies his hands, he barely reads the contents on the pages, rather he's just browsing through it. He sighed, dropped the magazine beside him and approached the girl who is fitting a lovely red gown beaded with crystals. "How long will it take for you until you finally decide what to wear?" he asked impatiently.

Tsukushi, who was smiling proudly at the flattering comments by her two assistants, gave a sudden deadly look on Tsukasa's direction. Tsukasa ignored her daggering eyes, though. "I am a female therefore, I believe that it really takes long to look pretty!"

Tsukasa gave out an almost choking way of saying 'excuse me?'. Tsukushi gave him yet another painful look. "If you want to look pretty, why don't you go and have a plastic surgery? That way, you'll save everyone's time!"

"Why you…?!" Tsukushi, in full annoyance, gripped the long dress, went down from the mini stage, and chased after Tsukasa who suddenly run towards the exit way of the fitting room. "Come back here you stupid moron!" she screamed, not noticing that they were now back at the main shop. She suddenly paused at the man who was gazing up on her. "R-Rui? Ha-Hanazawa Rui?" she couldn't manage to say the name.

The tall guy that goes by the name of Rui Hanazawa barely gave her a smile of confidence. He gazed up on her from head to foot. And by foot, Tsukushi suddenly turned red when she realized that she wasn't able to put on her shoes.

Her eyes grew wider at the mere fact that she's a total mess and how embarrassing it was for her to let Rui see this side of her. She ran back towards the fitting room, locked the door, and regularized her breathing. Suddenly, her eyes went back to the tiniest and more fearful one they've ever seen. "Tsukasa! You're gonna pay for this!" she ranted.

--

Tsukasa couldn't help but laugh at the blushing sight of Tsukushi. Seeing her embarrassed in front of many people is priceless. Especially in front of Rui Hanazawa, his greatest rival of all time.

Rui gave out a deep sigh and went to the counter to purchase a jewelry box that he saw in that boutique. "You haven't changed."

Tsukasa stopped from laughing and looked irritatingly at Rui's direction. "Nande?" he demanded for an answer.

Rui gave out yet another meaningful sigh and looked back at Tsukasa. "Shouldn't you behave a bit maturely? Because honestly, your maturity level seemed to be that of a grade school kid. Grow up, will you?" he told him flatly and made his way out as soon as he have paid for the item he bought.

Tsukasa was left hot-tempered and with fist closed in anger.

--

"I really hate that baka!" Tsukushi was marching forward and backward, still raging in anger. Her arms crossed, eyebrows meeting at the center, and breathing deeply. "He's such a jerk! A prankster and so damn immature!" she went on.

Yuki, her best friend, was sitting quietly on a white sofa. "Relax, Tsukushi." She told her. As usual, they were on Tsukushi's bedroom and both are having their afternoon tea. "Using all your negative emotions on a fine day like this could ruin your entire mood for the day."

"My mood is already ruined, Yuki!"

But Yuki seemed not to be taken aback by this. She has known Tsukushi since grade school and she knows that Tsukushi will rant only and only if Tsukasa is the one who ruins her day. "You saw Rui, yes?" she asked instead and Tsukushi's face lightened a little and gave out a nod in response. "If then so, why ruin your entire day just because of Tsukasa? Shouldn't you be more happy because you at least saw Rui today?"

Tsukushi was on her way to smiling when she remembered the embarrassing encounter with Rui a while ago. "But what happened was so embarrassing, Yuki! All thanks to that baka!" she ranted again.

"Oh, Tsukushi." Yuki said as she made a quick sip of her lemon tea. "I'm sure Rui didn't mind seeing you barefooted. Rui is the type of guy who doesn't seem to care for any unimportant things anyways."

--

"Hahaha! You should have seen how she looked like a while ago!" Tsukasa was then telling Soujiro and Akira about what happened in the mall while he was gone shopping with Tsukushi. "Especially the embarrassment on her face when she saw Rui on the boutique! Hahaha!"

Soujiro gave a smirk. "Back to the old days, huh?" he commented.

"You and Tsukushi have always been like this before you two entered grade school." Akira added.

"You have been fighting like cat and dog."

"And yet your parents are rooting for you and Tsukushi to be together."

"How strange!" both Soujiro and Akira looked at each other.

Tsukasa, who has been listening to their comments, just shrugged his shoulders at that point. "The Makinos are actually good people. But Tsukushi? I think she's a wacko! Especially when it comes to that Rui Hanazawa!"

Soujiro and Akira both exchanged playful smiles. They both know that Tsukasa sees Rui as his rival in so many ways – from academics, to school popularity, and to girls. "Say, Rui has been your rival since start of high school, right?" it was Soujiro who asked and Tsukasa nodded.

"And you think that you can surpass him in _any_ way possible, right?" it was Akira this time and Tsukasa nodded once more.

"In academics?"

Tsukasa nodded still in full confidence.

"…to popularity?"

Confidently still, Tsukasa nodded.

And this time, Soujiro and Akira looked at each other challengingly.

"…and with…_girls_?"

Tsukasa smirked. "Hell, yeah!" he told them. "I _am_ Tsukasa Domyouji, king of every kings! And I can beat Rui to any match!" he announced.

'Well, we all know that already." Akira told him flatly as if there is nothing new with that announcement.

"But when it comes to girls, my dear friend…"

"…sorry to say it, but…"

"Rui beats you millions of times already." Both the natural players said.

"WHAT THE HELL YOU TALKIN' ABOUT?" Tsukasa yelled. "Rui can't beat me with girls!"

"Nah." Both the players answered.

"Rui has fan letters." Said Soujiro.

"I have fan letters as well!"

"Rui has a welcome banner every morning."

"I have welcome banners every time I go to school!"

"Rui has received a lot of confessions from every year level."

"I received confessions, too!" he told them.

"Written in papers and in cubicles doesn't count!" Akira cut him off.

"Rui dated the hottest girl in campus which is Shizuka Todo."

Tsukasa remained quiet at that point. "Well, Shizuka isn't…my type?" he said, volume decreasing as his pace also slowing.

"And now…" Soujiro went on. "Tsukushi Makino, the next campus queen after Shizuka went to France, is having a crush on Rui and asking if he could be her escort on her grand debut."

Tsukasa gave a smirk. "Even if she does that, _I am_ the one who will escort her on her _grand debut_. Our parents have agreed on that one and whether we like it or not, I will escort her. Period."

Akira and Soujiro shook their heads in disagreement.

"No, Tsukasa." It was Akira this time. "No periods there. Because everyone knew that Tsukushi told Rui that she wants him as her escort. So even if you'll be the one to escort her, people will think that Rui rejected her offer and thus, making you the second option."

"Which means, you're just the second best and Rui beats you for that matter."

Tsukasa was then left to think and to absorb all the things that Soujiro and Akira told him. It looks like he is being second best when it comes to women. And he doesn't like being the second best. He wants to be the best and by being the _only_ best means he'll do everything. "If so, then tell me what to do! Rui has won the battle when he dated Shizuka and I don't want that to happen again!"

With that statement of his, Soujiro and Akira both gave a playful smile. "Well, we do have this one challenge in order for you to succeed, my friend."

**--END OF CHAPTER TWO (did I made you crave for more?haha)--**

_Yeah, I know it's a bit short again…so sorry…I will try to make a longer chapter once I'm all up again…I'm still trying to read and remake all the lost chapters of every fanfic I made… T_T_

**My Special Mentions:**

_**darkbluegirl**__, thank you for the review.. (^_^)_

_**anime07**__, thank you for liking this new story of mine..hope you'll continue to read and review this one.. (^_^)_

_**blossom**__, thank you..well, let's just see what happens in the next chapter..you'll get more details as we move along.. (^_^)_

_**shidchil**__, of course I still remember you! how could I forget you? You're one of the few people who appreciates Wonderland..thank you for taking time to review my new story..it is really sad that I lost everything that I have written..and yes, I will still continue to write Wonderland..I love that story..but be a little patient though, I need to read the chapters again and see where I left off.. (^_^)_

_**nanana02**__, I'm really happy that you like my story..thank you for the review.. (^_^)_

_**Smile XD Widely**__, thank you for the review and kind words..and thank you for liking my story.. I'd be updating this as much as I could..and with regard to Harry Potter, I love that series and I think I'm gonna write a Harry Potter fanfic as well! (^_^)_

_**ivboy**__, next chappie's here.. (^_^)_

_**Author's Notes:**__ my old readers and reviewers know my style..and this is what I miss on doing..I want you guys (readers and reviewers) to guess…yes, guess..and please do include your answer/s on your reviews..and without further ado, here is my question: what will be Soujiro and Akira's challenge for Tsukasa?_

_Till next chapter guys… ja-neh! (^_^)/_


End file.
